


Talk Foody to Me.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Food Festival, Food Markets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets dragged to a food festival with Laura and Cora. He doesn't expect to have fun, never mind meet an gorgeous twenty something with moles selling food that will never pass any food hygiene tests</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Foody to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in town with my Banshee Queen and there was like a Food Festival thing they do everywhere and there were really hot guys on the bread, Crepe and bratwurst (not actually kidding) Stalls and Man. So We came up with the ideas that Laura would totally drag Derek there and point out the hot guys in order to try and get her little brother laid and at the very end There's a little crappy handmade Polish Stall and they expect someone Polish and then bamn Stiles.   
> I also have a very big love for Derek Hale as a socially inept derp who likes big jumpers and Netflix a bit too much.

"Derek Gertrude Hale!" Erica shouted from the door to Derek's room, one hand on her hip and the other pointed at him a very motherly fashion.

"That's not my name." Derek sighed, flopping onto his side and looking away from his laptop.

"I don't care!" Erica waved her pointing hand and walked over to lie beside Derek on his bed. "You need to leave."

Derek opened his mouth and closed it, impersonation a wet fish before speaking. "…But it's my house."

"No I mean, just today. Stop with the Orange is the New Black and leave. Get some sunlight; take Laura to that food festival that she's being going on about for weeks." Erica booped Derek on the nose and he frowned.

"You're sexiling me aren't you?"

"Yeah. Like a lot." Erica gave him a flat lipped grin and Derek let out a long suffering sigh.

"Sexiled from my own home." Derek sighed again, kneeing Erica off the bed and peeling off his four day old shirt.

"I'd do the same for you." Erica winked, stealing his laptop and flouncing out a flurry of blonde curls.

"Would you ever get the opportunity?" Cora asked, suddenly appearing and leaning on Derek's door frame. "Derek is the equivalent of a monk."

"Or a eunuch." Laura shot up, leaning on the other side of the door frame with a smirk on her lips.

"Why are you here?" Derek asked.

"Put on your best jumper, Hale. You're taking us shopping." Laura grinned, hurrying away before Derek could protest. It was going to be a long day.

** *** **

"No community singing or back chatting the driver." Derek snapped, wagging a finger at his sisters who both looked at him innocently. "And No, and I mean No. Emergency. Beyoncé. Parties." Laura's mouth dropped open. Cora shook her head.

"Shot gun!" Laura shouted and slid into the passenger seat of Derek's Camaro. Cora climbed in the back and Derek kicked the car into life. Laura fiddled with the nobs of the stereo and sat back, her phone now plugged into his car and blasting out music.

_ This is for those TwentySomethings. _

"Laura." Derek growled. Laura placed a hand over Derek's mouth.

"Don't fight the Bey, Derek. Don't fight it." Cora scoffed in the back of the car but carried on singing.

** *** **

After a whole 30 minutes of nothing but Beyoncé and an extra ten minutes of arguing over a parking space, they arrived at the Beacon Hills Annual Food Festival. The long streets of the town centre had been stuffed with multi-coloured wooden huts and plastic tents, all bleeding different mouth-watering scents. Derek was not going to admit this was a good idea, however, he could feel his stomach rumbling as they passed the first Crepe stall.

"Okay. Battle plan." Laura turned herself around in front of her siblings, stopping them both in their tracks. "We do both sides; survey all food options before deciding what we are going to actually have for lunch, I am not repeating the summer of '07, Derek."

"I was hungry! You made everyone but me breakfast."

"You stole my Led Zeppelin shirt." Laura waggled an accusing finger at him, and Cora looked at the floor. "Anyway back to the battle plan. Are we ready?"

"No." Cora and Derek muttered and Laura shot them daggers. They began their walk, only stopping to steal food tasters and check prices.

"Cupcakes!" Cora squealed out of nowhere before coughing, dropping an octave and tensing her shoulders. "I mean. Cupcakes. They look good." Derek bit his lip to stop laughing and they headed over in the direction of the cupcakes.

A bubbly girl stood in the hut, a Star Wars hoodie hung off her shoulders and her hair fell in little black curls.

"Welcome, I am Kira and this is Kira's Kawaii Cupcakes! Would you like to try a Red Velvet Cupcake?" She leant forward with a plate of delicious looking cupcake pieces and Cora smiled leaning forward. Due to being highly tuned to his sister's weird habits, he could hear her internal squealing that tended to surface in a kind of dying moose sound. Erica had named it a 'Dying Moose Sound of Ultimate Sorrow.' It also may have had something to do with the engagement ring on the pretty girl's finger. "If you are perusing the Stalls today I recommend McCall's Macaroons. And the stall next to it." She grinned.

"Thank you!" Laura called out to Kira as Cora slotted another cupcake piece into her already full mouth. "Can I buy like all of these?"

"You can damned as well try." Kira grinned and the girls began pointing to their cupcake choices. Derek may have pointed to a Little Lemon Meringue cupcake at the side and Kira gave him a knowing wink as he began walking to the next stall.

** *** **

They reached McCall's Macaroon's at almost twelve and at this point, the three of them were Starving. The stall was tucked away at the end of the road, in a white tent.

"Hello!" The man jumped up from his seat, feet up and munching on a white macaroon. "Oh my god! People. STILES, PEOPLE!" The man in the tent was a tallish man, with an uneven jaw and dimples, and he was still shouting to this 'Stiles'.

"Oh, my god. Derek." Laura elbowed Derek in the stomach and pointed. Hanging out a shoddy wooden hut was a boy, well man. He was pale, creamy complexion dotted with dark moles and dark hair dusting his arms which lead onto mouth-watering hands. He was craning his neck out of the hut, long expanses of skin on show that Derek just wanted to lick. After taking in the man's appearance Derek noticed what Laura was pointing at. The man's shoddy little shack simply had the word 'Food' spray painted onto a plank of wood and hanging from the roof. Underneath the crudely sprayed word was 'Polish cuisine' in Sharpie.

"Holy shit." The Stiles' shouted and almost fell out of his cabin, all limbs and plaid shirts. "Hey, you know how we sell food, you should, and if you are complying with fooding tradition get something savoury first and then finish with my boy Scott's cute little stall." Stiles grinned, pink lips spread over white teeth. "Oh don't let the crappy exterior fool you, inside the food is also really crap." The boy nodded, apparently pleased with himself.

"Don't be an idiot, Stiles. Despite the fact he's a piece of shit, his food isn't." A slender girl wearing very brightly coloured shorts and holding two cones of Churros appeared, rolling her eyes and began handing out the cones to the boys. "Hi, I'm Malia." She gave them a little hand wiggle wave and Derek noticed an identical silver band with a rose gold stone on her finger. The exact same ring as Kira from Kira's Kawaii Cupcakes. They had found her fiancée. "I see you've met Kira." She smiled, a little dopily, a smile that looked a little out of place on her quite wolfish face. She reminded Derek, not of a wolf, of a coyote, he couldn't really place how.

"Yeah, she's lovely!" Laura grinned, elbowing a sulking Cora not so subtly. "I'm Laura and this here is Cora."

"Who is the silent hot guy?" Stiles shouted over from his stall, lip bit and eyebrows wiggling.

"Oh this guy? This is my little bro, Derek. He likes fluffy jumpers and twinks in plaid." Laura grinned, and Derek choked on air. "You okay, there baby bro?" Derek glared at her through watery eyes and kept coughing.

"Fine." He growled back.

"It speaks." Stiles grinned, releasing his lip and leaning on one elbow. "How would it feel about some Polskie naleśniki?" The syllables rolled of his tongue and Derek clocked that away somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind for those times when he's alone and the light's out.

"They're polish pancakes." Malia commented, stealing a churro from Scott and stalking away.

"It would love some." Derek said before he could think on what he was doing.

"Sweet or Savoury?" Stiles asked, turning around. Toned forearms working on the pan and flipping two pancakes. Derek felt himself get a little wobbly. He heard Cora scoff and Laura mumble 'something salty probably'. He shot a glare at his sisters before answering Stiles.

"Sweet."

"Got a sweet tooth, huh?" Stiles gave him a little wink. Derek opened his mouth to speak but Laura cut in.

"Don't get me started. I made cookies for an old boyfriend and he ate them all. In one night."

"That doesn't sound like a lot of cookies."

"For the boyfriend and his entire family. He had eight siblings."

"Could be worse." Stiles shrugged.

"I made three each."

"Shit." Stiles turned to Derek, who in the time the conversation had been going on had turned the same colour as the raspberries that Stiles had dished up onto the pancake. "Boy. You are my type of man. What do you say to go getting some curly fries with me later, when Malia takes over my stall?"

"You know, I'd love that." Stiles beamed, smile consuming his entire face.

** *** **

_ One Year Later. _

"Erica get up." Derek poked at the mound of blonde hair with a long handled cooking spoon. "Erica Chastity Reyes." The ball of duvet and Erica glared at him and she sat up.

"What?"

"You need to leave." Derek smiled softly.

"Wait, what why?" Erica batted her eyelashes at him in confusion.

"No, just for today." Derek gave a little smirk and Stiles' head appeared around the Door frame, giving a little wave with the hand that wasn't holding him to the door frame

"Hi Erica."

"I'm being Sexiled, aren't I?" Stiles let go of the door frame and stumbled into plain view.

"You said you'd do the same for me one day." Derek grinned and Stiles flushed.

"I hate you."

"You have twenty minutes. Take Laura to that food festival." Derek winked turning and bringing his lips to Stiles', hand cupping the back of his neck.

"Jesus. At least wait till I've gone."

"Wanna split the Cupcakes I stole from Kira's baking pile?" Stiles smirked and Derek grinned back.

"I knew there was a reason that I'm with you."

"Race you for the lemon meringue."

"Fuckin' Nerds." Erica mumbled to herself as the boys scrambled their way downstairs.  

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Shameless Plug [here](http://whyamialwayslois-lane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
